Following the continuous progress of smart home technologies, as an application of the internet of things technology, maintaining and controlling more and more smart home devices is also becoming heavier and heavier. It becomes impossible to satisfy a user's requirements with the current method of accomplishing the control and management to smart home devices by using a plurality of remote control devices. In addition, it costs the user a certain time and energy to find the available remote control devices, and, he/she may not know the correct feathers and operation instructions corresponding to the specific smart home devices. Therefore, it is inconvenient for a user to make any operations.
Now, in such a heyday of smart phones, smart TVs and tablets, home appliances in the same network are usually controlled by a mobile terminal. For example, plugging and connecting a node for control to the plug of each home appliance, before connecting all nodes for control to a router and downloading an application in a mobile phone, followed by running the application to turn the AC on, the light on, and the water heater on, etc, therefore, a remote intelligent control is achieved.
The existing smart home control system, usually relies on the control from a software client running in a mobile phone, and it is required to run the client installed in the mobile phone once a while for controlling purposes. Thus, the operation is relatively troublesome, and does not fit for a human's natural habit, it is not humanized, and brings the user a lot of inconveniences. Furthermore, the existing smart home control system owns the intelligence only after a user are involved. For example, the existing smart home control system requires a user's hands to operate, and also relies on a mobile phone too much, which can't analyze and apply the operations of a user to devices.
Furthermore, when a user is almost getting home, the existing smart home control system can't turn on those devices with heat inertia (such as an AC, a water heater, and else) in advance, based on the information of the user's locations. That is, the user has to turn on those home appliances including ACs after arriving at home, thus he/she can't enjoy a comfortable circumstance with a suitable temperature generated by the AC. Similarly, the same situations happen to an electric water heater and an electric rice cooker. In other words, the existing smart home control system has not considered running the home appliances in advance, therefore, has brought inconveniences to users. Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.